without a word
by outtacontrolharry
Summary: harry fell in love with voldermort but thought that it wasn't returned when he found out he was pregant he vanished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: time out

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot the rest belongs to Jkr cause she's the rich one not me.

Harry smiled as the little girl was placed gently in his arms, she opened her brown eyes with a giggle as the mediwitches looked on happily.

That night in deepest part of the night harry potter slipped into the shadows, with his daughter in his arms, and disappeared from the wizarding world never to heard from again or not…

~5 years later~

_Intercom-"Dr. Potter, your daughter is in the nurse's station"_ the receptionist laughing voice intoned.

Harry smiled at his patient and left the exam room

"Selenea, what are you doing here?"harry asked as soon as he saw her

"The nurse at my school said my temp. was too high so the gym teacher drove me here so you could check me." At five the girl already showed the intelligence that she inherited from both her fathers and a grandmother she would never meet.

"okay to my office, brat." He smiled indulgently at his very manipulative daughter

'_**Yes definitely his daughter'**_ harry thought drily.

He walked in to his office see that selenea was already on her third sucker.

"So no dessert for you tonight, uh?"

He laughed as she quickly discarded the sucker.

As it turned out her fever was real, but not because of sickness, it was her accidental magic building up inside her, harry decided it was time to get her her first wand.

That weekend they went to the magical bazaars and found a wand stand.

"ah accidental magic already, uh?"

" yes sir"

'lets see girl, the wand chooses the wizard not the wizard choosing the wand, now try this one, no defiantly not that one."

"selenea what are you doing?" harry yelled as she ran around the booth to the center row of wands

" this one is glowing daddy, I want it." Harry and the wand maker came to a stop behind her

"ah yes fine work of art that, eleven inches, ebony dogwood, vampire venom, veela pheromones, and Elvin hair all willingly give, all together a dark wand probably not for little girls…" he slowly trailed off as selenea picked up the wand a it glowed brightly.

"Merlin"

"What?"

"Salazar slytherin created this wand for his female descendants that needed the extra protection or magic the wand offered, but I don't remember the dark lord ever having children."

"how much?" harry asked looking around anxiously

"free Mr. potter" harry looked up startled to find that the man had let his glimmer slip and was in fact ollivander "now go before they find you. And harry took off with selenea, knowing he still had friends who understood.

So what do you think let me know reviews are always welcome I have to know should i

Put harry and voldermort back together

Somehow bring lily, james and, Sirius back or

A combination of the two

R&R much love

-out-


	2. the dream

WOW! I likey all the reviews and alerts it makes me feel special a few notes

Lissa black: yes harry helped him win the war

Death mars: thank you and I have you wanting both on the poll yea!

A goddess under the cupboard: here you go!

Brookslocklear: yes! But he is hiding in the last place voldermorts will look and has not been found in 5 years

Silverdragondray: thanks

Angelwhitlockholmes: Sirius only sniff sniff

Harrypottergirlllllll4life: lol love open minds

Jk (): thanks that's what I was thinking and thanks for that it makes me feel good about my work

Chococandyz: open mind lovvvve it

Whydoesawebsiteneedmyname: pm me and if you want to beta ill explain where I got the idea from I promise it's not creepy or weird or maybe it is idk but I'll make pretty in a good way too lol

Now on to the story

Chapter 2: the dream

As the resident night doctor, and a father, you don't get much sleep except what you grab in your office but harry can't even get rest in sleep for the moment he fell asleep he was dragged into voldermorts dreamscape when harry saw the tall dark haired man, he set his mental defenses on high.

/_hello harry_/ tom hissed/ _I have been waiting for you_/

"So I figured that's why I learned occlamcy, you can't stand losing your property right tom?" harry replied refusing to speak parsaltongue, it was just to intimate from him.

/ _Yes, but you, your different harry, now tell me where you are so I can bring you back where you belong/ _

"No, good-bye tom."

"HARRY, DON'T"

Harry sat up in his office sure he hadn't let anything slip to tom.

-Slytherin manor-

"DAMN, I lost him"

"So we gathered" Lucius replied drily

"Do you want me to castrate you, malfoy?" tom asked deadly serious

"No milord."

"Thought so"

Voldermorts retreated into his mind

'Who was that little girl harry was thinking about'

-hospital somewhere America-

Harry caught selenea around the waist and threw her up in the air. Squealing as he caught her again selenea looked back at her nanny and her eyes flashed red.

"What?"

"She's looking at you again daddy"

"I know sel, but she the most qualified for taking care of you, at least for a muggle."

"But can't we get a new nanny maybe an elf?"

"I don't know the last time we had a magical nanny we had to pack up and run cause he almost found us, remember, and if daddy's boss hadn't been Hermione and able to transfer all my work background without it being trace we'd not have a job, as it is I still have to finish another year as a resident, when I should be a doctor." Harry looked into her eyes "but we'll see okay we'll fire her tomorrow Kay?"

"Perfect, daddy" she replied

!!!!!

So was it still good I hate splitting stories like this so may be four more chapters of them being a part or so not guaranteeing much but ya know so R&R

-Out-


	3. ambulances and breakdowns

Chapter three: ambulances and breakdowns

No I'm am not on drugs lol though sometimes I wish I was. I might go back and cover some of the information I gave you in the author note but I'm not sure. I was really bored in history today so you get two chappies.

* * *

"What are you still doing here, potter?" Melinda asked from the door way

"Just trying to finish paperwork and let you know nothing happened this weekend"

She plopped down in a chair "great that's mean it'll all happened this week." Harry grinned "sounds about right" he replied signing the folder in front of him.

"Thanks harry."

"I can't help it" he said laughing

"Well, I know. Why don't you take that home and get some sleep, and spoil that little girl for me ok?"

"You're sure?"

"Yupp."

"And Melinda she is spoiled a lot."

She laughed as they left the office to the parking lot. As harry pulled away the ambulance came shrieking into the parking lot. Harry laughed knowing Melinda could handle herself and if she couldn't he and their boss were a speed dial away.

Slytherin manor-England –

Voldermort stared at the man before him. "Where did you see him?" he asked again

"America, my lord."

"Yes, I got that but where in America?"

"i.i.i I don't rightly know my lord, but saw the boy err man I did, and a little girl he had with him, pretty lil' thing, buying her first wand and she a wee five years at most."

Voldermort sat up in his throne. Cough chair.

"Five, you say?"

"If she is a day."

"Leave NOW!"

"Milord?" lucious asked

"He ran, he was pregnant and he ran, my gods what have I done." He closed his eyes holding his tears in.

"I know my friend, we don't understand it either" lucious murmured

"We must remember that he must have had a good reason to, it would have been terrifying being alone when he knew we would've taken care of him" Severus added in

"We have to find him, sev, luc; I will not, I cannot sleep another night without him."

Lucious and Severus stared as their lord broke down though no tears ever came.

Harry was dreaming again – this time it was memories-0 of the first time tom took him to bed, every kiss, touch, feather light caress. The gentleness of toms domination, his knowledge of harry's virginity and his protection. The details though minor then stood out the candles, the silk, the flower petals, and the loving atmosphere all designed to make him comfortable; he felt the love swell in his heart again.

The dream changed

"Tom please just listen a family is…"

"The answer is no harry let it go it will never happen for us."

"A family loves you unconditionally tom"

"Love harry? Love does not exist, silly griffindores."

And harry felt his world ripped to pieces and he woke up tears streaming down his face, gasping for breath.

"tom." He whispered brokenly

In England-

"Tom" the voice sounded so broken that voldermorts head snapped up.

"Harry I'm coming, wait for me."

His shoulders slumped but he refused to let the tears fall

"I'll bring you both home."

* * *

So what do you think?

Okay so I lied forth chap. Tomorrow bed now lol please read and review all comments welcome unless their just pure hate which happens

-Out-


	4. catch and release

Okay so I didn't get that many reviews am I doing something wrong:{ I ams a review whore so keep them coming cause when I'm happy so are you hehehe okay so it seems everyone says tom and harry should get back together and a few said Sirius and possible lily and James so I will give you all three more days before I close voting otherwise I might just kill off tom then ya know where this going lol Jk so on to the story

Chapter four: catch and release

"What do you want for breakfast sel?"It was harry's second night/ day off and he was very relaxed

""um, PANCAKES, with chocolate chips, and strawberries and…"

"Only one sel"

"Chocolate chips"

"Got it,"

Harry said laughing as she ran back upstairs to finish getting ready for school.

"So you wanna fire Lauren today?"

"YESSSSSS" selenea hissed jumping up and down.

"I thought so."

'Perfect' harry thought watching her dance around the living room 'only one thing missing, stop that harry he's gone get over him, enjoy your week with selenea'

-England-

"We got a hit on a house in muggle San Francisco; it's heavily warded against magical detection and invasion."

"Good rabastan, rodolphus, I want you two to check it out tonight maybe it's him."

"Yes, milord."

Two of the elite said before bowing and leaving

-Bay area, san Francisco-

Harry tucked selenea into bed her brown red eyes drooping from all the ""studying "" she did in school

"Goodnight sweetling." Harry murmured before walking out in to the hall a wave of his hand turned off all the lights except her night light and his room. Harry's hand was on the door knob to his room when he felt his wards ripple, thinking nothing of it except and animal he continued on. Flipping back the covers harry doubled over in pained as his wards were ripped away. he ran to the window and saw rabastan and rodolphus in the street quickly joined by the entire elite and "tom" harry flew to selenea's room having set his room to packing he quickly did the same to hers taking only what was essential, before he block magic from being performed in the house. Shrinking and putting her bags in his pocket he grabbed selenea and ran to his room again to finish.

-Outside-

Rabastan and rodolphus and tom all felt the magic being used so while tom worked on the spell to block magic they ran up the stairs to try and stall him.

They found harry in his room finishing the packing, a little girl sleepily rubbing her eyes looking, no staring at them (kinda freaking rodolphus out)

"Harry?" rabastan said quietly

"How long until tom gets up here?" harry asked

"A minute maybe less, so don't do anything foolish, we're just bringing you home"

"You invaded my HOME rabastan." Harry practically hissed

"This is a house harry, your home is in England with us."

"Sorry" harry grabbed selenea and dropped all the wards including toms and apperated out to his car.

"Feeling the pull on his magic tom turned around and locked eyes with harry, green and red clashed.

_/I love you and it hurts/_ harry said in parasletongue

_/ And I love you, my griffindores/_ tom hissed but harry was already gone.

Tom asked so low lucious was barely able to catch it he glanced at snape and apperated away

"Why harry, why did you leave this time?"

Cliff hanger I know but it's just so much fun cause I know where it's going and you don't mauhahahahaha so you know the drill the more reviews I get the faster you get a new chapter, hehehe I know my spelling is horrible but the last time I even saw my harry p books when 6 hours after deathly hallows came out so forgive me I do need a beta if anyone is interested let me know.

-Out-


	5. ps i love

Okay this chapter I have some charmed going on it is not a crossover but how can I put them in san fran without paying tribute to my favorite witches up thank you to all who reviewed I got some great ideas from some and a whole lot of questions a few threats and a beta so all in all we are good please keep it up I love it I have three chapters written but its late so you get one if school is cancelled for this blizzard you'll get more yay snow.

Chapter five: p.s. I love you

Harry pulled up in front of haliwell manor

"How would you like to stay here for the night?"

"Yeah, but daddy, why did we run from your friends?"

"I really don't know sel, but when I do I'll tell you Kay?" harry said eyes flashing

As he opened his door phoebe walked down the drive way

"I have her a bed set up, I saw you coming, but harry are you sure about what you're planning?"

"No, but I have to phoebe, he's just gonna keep coming after me, and I can't keep pulling selenea out of school, she needs stablibility, she needs her father and, I need him back too."

Harry whispered the last bit as though just realizing it himself

"Of course, just be careful."

Harry handed her his bank card

"You know the pin, if you don't hear from me run, be good for auntie phoebe sweetling."

Harry kissed her forehead and got back in the car, and drove away.

-Our favorite good-bad guy-

Voldermort looked up as hedgwig flew to him, and held out her leg impatiently

He read the note and apperated away

Tom,

Meet me at golden gate park now.

Harry

The end 

Just kidding

Harry sat on the table waiting he hasn't felt tom enter the park yet, then arms slid around his waist and he stiffened then felt toms calming presence, surrounding him with warmth and comfort.

"You can't run forever."

"I know, that's why I'm here, to make a deal"

"Oh, well make it." Tom said starting to pull away but harry grabbed his arms pulling him back "not yet, let's just pretend for awhile that it never happened Kay?"

Tom smiled before turning harry around and kissing him.

Somehow harry ended up on his back on the table with tom half on top half beside him kissing him, toms hand where on his stomach and playing with his hair.

Tom nipped playfully at harry's earlobe causing him to moan, tom looked down at harry then started kissing up and down his neck, sucking and biting his earlobes and neck, when all of a sudden the table was replaced by harry's bed

"What the…" tom kissed him cutting him off

"Your room, much more private then a park table."

"Yes" harry gasped as tom ripped his shirt off, they both paused as tom took in the scar from harry's c- section

"Just tell me she's mine." Tom said suckling his neck

"No one else" harry panted, arching as tom dipped his head and kissed the scar.

-Manor-

Phoebe smiled, looked like selenea was getting her father back, finally, but then it was just a matter of time before harry's slytherin side gave in to toms griffindores side.

-harry's bed-

Harry lay cradled in tom's arm's his head on tom's chest, he was exhausted but his mind wouldn't rest, thinking of a way to escape get selenea and disappear again. Tomas arms tightened around him

"If your thinking of running again doesn't, I won't allow it." Tom said softly but deadly

"Why tom, you don't want a family and that's exactly what selenea and I are, we're your family?."

"I want you and anything or anyone that's comes with you harry, you are my family, and damnit I am not my father I won't run from my responsibilities."

"Want, responsibilities,? You still don't get it do you tom.?"

"Get what?"

"Nothing we'll talk in the morning."

"Will you be here in the morning?"

Tom snapped

"Yes" Harry snapped back before falling asleep

Tom waited for harry's breathing to even out before he pulled harry closer, pressing his face in to harry hair and threw up spells that would alert him if harry tried to run and one to stop harry if he did, the fell asleep himself.

Okay so that was four pages long in my notebook lot more than usual next chappie will be very sweet and kinda short so I'll try to make it up to you thanks to goddess under the cupboard for being brave enough to deal with my very bad spelling as a beta I sense a very sweet bond forming :} welp review please I love them all .

-Out-


	6. breakfast and showers

NO. This story is horrible. It has so many clichés that I don't even know  
where to start.

Dear Reviewers- You are all morons. Now, even if you are twelve years old,  
this is not acceptable. What kind of schools are you going to? What kinds of  
books are you reading? Do you even know how to properly write yet?

Seriously. This is just horrible. And anyone who thinks this is actually well  
written, actually interesting, has less intelligence than a new born

chimpanzee.

And if you knew anything at all about human brain size and intelligence  
compared to chimpanzee brain size and intelligence, you would be insulted.

But, of course, you don't. :/

Kurored

You misspelled Voldemort. How could you misspell the main character's name?  
You didn't even capitalise their name!

I reported this story because Author Notes stand as a chapter is against the

guidelines.

Lmao

Okay first of all no one is perfect everyone makes mistakes and if my an was  
against guidelines they would not have allowed me to put it up get it right  
really and this jb person funny cause really you would need a small brain to  
get their stories. Everyone has a unique writing style that why there are so  
many authors today funny how I'm published and you're not lol look  
constructive criticism is welcome but just bashing people show the  
intelligence of a worm (they don't even have brains jb) okay I'm so used  
to putting an r in his name I just spell the way I hear it Kay now this is a  
short chapter don't like it DON'T READ IT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------chapter six--------------

Harry awoke to an empty bed 'was tom a dream?' he thought

'Afraid not, in the kitchen.' was Tom's reply

'Okay, I'm going to take a shower'

'Eat first then we'll take one together' Harry shuddered at the mental  
image Tom sent him of his hands and slick skin.

'Kay' he replied and heard Tom's laughter from the kitchen

Stopping in the doorway harry watched tom prepare breakfast, he had only his  
pants on and the view was perfect, his eyes travelled from his narrow hips up  
to his chiselled chest and broad shoulders in to the smirking face and tender

eyes.

"What's for breakfast?"  
"I have made eggs, he paused to kiss harry as he passed "and bacon,  
pancakes, sausage, and French toast." He smiled at Harry from the table.

"All the major food groups, eggs, meat and sweet, I'm proud"  
Harry joked as he sat down

"I try my best, Phoebe called, I told her to bring Selenea home." Tom told  
Harry watching his reaction  
"I told her, erg seers," Harry shook his head, "so no shower then huh?"  
Harry looked at Tom taking a bite "This is good."

"Thank you and she's not bringing her till noon, we have two hours." Tom  
said waggling his eyebrows

"Oh, okay" Harry said blushing making Tom laugh again.

'Blushing, I haven't blushed this much since the first time I got with  
Tom, what the hell is wrong with me?'

Tom picked up their plates making harry realize he had never stopped eating  
and had finished. Tom grabbed his hand and pulled him up and out of his chair,  
expecting a very HOT shower, Harry was surprised when Tom just held him  
close. Tom had his nose pressed to Harry hair, the intoxicating scent of  
Burberry, ice and sex that was his Harry.

"Tom?"

"Let's go, love."

"We'll need to talk afterwards."

"I know"

That's the way he planned to make the shower last the whole two hours.

R&R -out


	7. call to help

So I going to be getting back on the horse so to speak, I have been really, crazy busy with school the past year, and my life has turned upside down in so many ways. I have taken two grammar classes and hopefully can improve on that, I just don't pay much attention to it as I should I will be looking over my stories and hopefully will be posting again soon. I would like to say sorry for being late and for being a bit of a baby I don't take mean criticism very well though I don't mind constructive criticism if they mean well. I have dealt with just pure spiteful people all my life and that's what one reviewers was being I love all my readers and when I write it's to make me happy, but if it makes someone else happy too then that's great, and I'm happy to do it. I need to know whether you want me to come back and update again and on what stories? You can review or private message me your answers thank you so much.

Outta


	8. papa?

okay so I went through and was rereading all my reviews and I realized that I've got a lot of people waiting on the next chapter so its short but sweet cause its mostly selenea and tom interaction so yeah and thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers its 3 o'clock in the morning but I owe this too you all.

By the time they got out of the shower selenea was home and eating a snack piper had fixed.

"Selenea, I want you to meet someone very important to us both, baby this is your papa tom and he's come back for us"

"Why'd he leave in the first place?" selenea asked with all the innocence of a child

"He didn't sweetie, I left him."

"Why?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself actually" tom cut in

"You wanna play tea time papa?" selenea asked

Harry smirked this would be the true test.

"I would love to my dear lady." tom bowed gracefully causing selenea to giggle and race to her play room, dragging the high lord of wizarding Britain behind her.

~an hour later~

harry looked into the play room to see tom, lucius, and Severus all sitting around his daughters play table pretending to be high ladies drinking tea, laughing internally he went to make supper before his night shift started again.

I hope this makes up for my bad attitude really no beta on this chapter if goddess under the cupboard would like to come back I would appreciate it but if not I understand thanks and love

~outta ~


	9. playing house

Wow so the reviews I got were really nice and encouraging which I like so any way another short one and more just family bonding so hope you enjoy

~woaw~

tom groaned stretching his legs, sitting at a small play table for two hours would make anyone's legs go numb, the fact that he now knew that selenea's favorite color was not pink but blue and her favorite animal was the lion, or her favorite spell was the "floating one" as she called it, they all laughed at that.

Tom shook his head walking downstairs towards the kitchen where harry was cooking by the smell.

Inching up behind said man he chuckled when harry jumped a little.

"Smells amazing what are you cooking?"

"Meatloaf it's a recipe a got from piper and selenea's favorite, at least until tomorrow night that it."

"You mean she'll change all her favorites tomorrow? All of them?"

Harry giggled "yup all of them."

"Ughhhhhh!"

Harry started laughing again as he pulled out the meatloaf and vegetables from the oven and slipped in the lemon cake.

so I have to start my weekend shift tonight at midnight at the hospital do you think you can take care of selenea or should I take her to the haliwells?"

"I've got it I'm more then capable of taking care of my own daughter, thank you very much."

"Oh okay then you can get her washed up for dinner, papa."

"I will and she'll be very clean so there." tom stocked up there stairs while harry laughed silently to himself did he know the dark lord or what?

that night at 7:30 sharp they all sat down to eat, uncle Lucy and uncle sevie, as selenea took to calling them, joining the small family and that what they were starting to be.

Should I make harry run again?

Review

A- for yes

B- for no

Thanks outta


	10. mum dad and fights

so I got more b's than a's but that's alright I'm going to leave the poll up just a little longer Ichi-can1 gave me a great idea and I going to use it after I tweak it a little so thank you and thanks for all the reviews and encouragement that I have received from everyone thank you again now enjoy.

Disclaimer: it's over in July so I don't own anything sorry if I had my way the books would never stop coming just saying

Woaw

8pm

"**Selenea, bed, now**" harry yelled up the stair case.

Tom, lucius, and Severus rolled their eyes at the young man and the little girl that was giggling upstairs

8:30pm

"Selenea what are you doing up? Didn't your dad send you to bed thirty minutes ago?"

Tom asked of the little girl standing at his knee

"I couldn't sleep papa, will you read me a story? Please" her words were slurred with sleepiness.

"I suppose brat." tom replied standing and swinging her up into his arms.

8:42pm

"So what story did you want?"

"Aladdin please, papa."

"alright accio Aladdin book' 'okay so…."

'There once lived a poor tailor, who had a son called Aladdin, a careless, idle boy who would do nothing but play all day long in the streets with little idle boys like himself. This so grieved the father that he died; yet, in spite of his mother's tears and prayers, Aladdin did not mend his ways.'

Looking up tom noticed selenea was fast asleep.

10:45pm after a small nap harry left the house for work making a quick shortcut to the haliwells

The manor was lit up as he pulled up, he didn't notice the glowing eyes watching him as he reached the front door.

"Hello piper can I use the book?"

"Sure harry, you know where it is."

"Thanks."

Harry raced up the stairs to the book of shadows. Reaching the attic he found the book already open to the spell he needed, so he chanted.

'_Hear my words, hear my cry, _

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide'_

Two swirling lights appeared quickly taking the forms of lily and James potter.

"Hello sweetheart." lily's voice was soft as she smiled at harry

"Hello mum, dad, I have a favor to ask."

"Sure son, what is it?" were lily's was soft and low James's voice was jovial and booming making harry smile.

"Selenea is home with tom, Severus, and lucius, I not worried about lucius but more about tom and Severus, could you maybe keep an eye on them tonight?"

"Certainly darling, now off to work with you, there are lives to be saved, baby."

"Yeah, what your mother said." James laughed as they faded out lily smacking James's head.

With that minor detail covered harry left for the hospital.

12pm the next day

Harry was on his way home when his car phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hi daddy!"

Harry slammed his brakes, pulling to the side of the road.

"Selenea! What are you doing home? Why aren't you in school?"

"Papa said, I didn't need to go to school, he he, I think he just didn't know how to get there."

"Let me talk to him **NOW!"**

"Kay' (off phone: 'papa daddy wants to talk to you')

"Hello?"

"What the hell tom? Keeping her out of school really?"

"It's not like she needs a muggle education?"

"Oh so what? you come waltzing back in, deciding your going to play father after all, and you think you can just change our lives?"

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal, we'll be moving back to London soon anyway."

"Who said anything about going back to London?"

"I did when I found you."

"I never agreed"

"You don't have to because you're going."

"Yeah,? _**TRY ME!"**_

Harry slammed the phone down and took off towards the house selenea and he was staying elsewhere until tom pulled his head out of his arse.

"Bloody git."

Woaw

So harry and tom have had their first fight what do you think please read and review the Aladdin story obviously doesn't belong to me I don't know who it belongs to but def not me.

Much love

Outta


	11. napped

hey guys sorry it's been so long I really just have not been able to write more and with my notebook being destroyed by oil I've been lost this isn't much of a chapter but I hope you enjoy nonetheless

-This is a line break-

Time skip~

harry sighed as he walked into the hospital he hadn't gotten much sleep after tom and he had fought, he had stormed out of the house intent on staying elsewhere but tom had found him and brought him home. The tension between them was pliable even when they went to bed. Tom had smacked him and though he had apologized harry didn't know what to do, it wasn't hard but it still pissed him off to no end and even with the apology harry hadn't forgiven tom. In the end though it was about selenea not him and so he'd given in. harry sighed once more as he walked into his office.

"Hey harry." Melinda said sitting at his desk

"what are you doing here?" he replied

"There was an emergency last night."

"Why didn't they call me?"

"They did a man answered said you weren't home so they called me"

"Damn him to hell" harry hissed as he slammed his fist down on his desk

"Harry, who?"

"Tom, selenea's father, he found us."

"Oh, im sorry"

"I am and im not you know, in a way im glad he didn't give up and that he's back but it's been hectic with him here."

"Ha-ha that's why im never getting married I couldn't stand the oppression that it brings."

"Yeah well tom and I aren't married, to him it was just a bunch of garbage for a little piece of paper stating what we already knew still I wouldn't mind ya know?"

"Not really, I'll just take your word for it okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

They stood harry walking Melinda out to her car

"I promise they won't call you again"

"I really don't mind harry."

"I know, but I'm not going home again its Saturday I don't have to worry about selenea, so I staying until Monday and if you need me to cover a shift, I will."

"That so will not happen but thanks." she replied before driving off and harry returned to his office, it was going to be a long three days.

~time skip~ Monday night

Harry sat at his desk finishing his patient report. He signed it as Melinda walked in

"Hey feeling better?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Great, now get lost."

Harry laughed as he left the hospital.

he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him again it had been happening all weekend, harry paused by the door of his car and looked to his sides before opening it, just as he started to open the door something grabbed him from behind and he knew no more.

Underworld~

"_Who is this?" _a voice whispered near his ear

"_A friend of the charmed ones, they'll come for him im sure" _another answered

Harry realizing he was in danger kept as quiet and still as possible and tried to open the link to tom.

After fifteen minutes of crumbling the barriers he built around the link he finally got through

"_**Harry is that you where have you been?"**_

"_**Tom,"**_ even his mental voice was weak "_**I think I've been kidnapped I think their demons I don't know, tom im scare."**_

"_**Don't worry harry, I'm coming for you and they will regret ever laying hands on you,"**_

"_**Tom I don't know where I am you can't come you have to get the charmed ones this is their battlefield, you have to trust them please."**_

"_**I will but harry James potter if you die on me I will bring you back and kill you again, understood?"**_

"_**Yes, tom, I love you."**_

"_**And I you my dearest, stay strong were coming."**_

Harry felt the connection break and sighed maybe there was some hope after all.

-This is a line break-

So our hero is in trouble hahaha yes im evil I know I will be getting back in the groove hopefully so for now sic transit Gloria mundi

R&R please

Outta


	12. visions

**a/n: I know I have been gone awhile and when school starts up again I'll be gone for three more months but hopefully I'll have this story done by then I thinking only three more chapters left so yeah enjoy. -line break- last time **_**Harry realizing he was in danger kept as quiet and still as possible and tried to open the link to tom.**__**After fifteen minutes of crumbling the barriers he built around the link he finally got through**__**"Harry is that you where have you been?"**__**"Tom," even his mental voice was weak "I think I've been kidnapped I think their demons I don't know, tom I'm scare."**__**"Don't worry harry, I'm coming for you and they will regret ever laying hands on you,"**__**"Tom I don't know where I am you can't come you have to get the charmed ones this is their battlefield, you have to trust them please." "I will but harry James potter if you die on me I will bring you back and kill you again, understood?" "Yes, tom, I love you." "And I you my dearest, stay strong were coming." Harry felt the connection break and sighed maybe there was some hope after all**_

**-Line break-**

Three weeks since abduction-

Harry sighed as he awoke, this was the first time in weeks the demons hadn't kept him knocked out, and so he took his time to look around. It appeared they had stopped in a cave in the surface world and the demons were nowhere to be found. Harry sat up quickly making sure they were really gone, assured they were harry took of out of the cave and stopped short. The drop was steep but nothing he hadn't already faced and so harry started the climb down.

The climb had taken longer than he had wanted but as he reached the bottom he felt relief wash over him, now all he had to do was find a safe place to contact tom and wait for the troops to show up.

Three hours of wandering the desert had yielded nowhere to hide harry was getting desperate. Finally about a half mile away harry saw a stand of trees and started for them. Reaching the trees harry finally tried to contact tom through the link.

'Tom?'

'Harry? What happened? Do you know where you are?'

'No I'm in a desert somewhere.'

'Stay there we'll find you I promise I will be there soon.'

'Kay.' harry sigh through the link' already starting to fall asleep

Slowly the sky got darker and the desert colder and the small figure curled up asleep shivered and curled in tighter on it, a shape appeared next to him in a flash of light.

"Harry wake up, it's time to go home."

"Tom yes let's go I'm tired."

"That's okay you sleep I'll take care of you."

"You always do my love."

Tom chuckled holding harry close to his chest as he prepared to apperate back to the Haliwell manor.

And then they were gone, and appeared in the attic of the manor in San Francisco where the sisters where waiting with food and tea and blankets.

Later that night harry curled up by tom, afraid to leave his side even in the bed, tom turned his face up and kissed him.

"Do they sisters even have a weakness?" tom asked harry giggled

"One and that is family but even as a weakness it is also their strength you can't find a weakness outside of family and trust me they'll kick your ass in a million ways if you messed with that family."

Harry said before slipping into sleep his head buried in toms neck.

-Elsewhere-

Two demons smiled it had worked now all they had to do was wait it out.

-Back at the manor-

Harry woke up and looked around feeling like he was being watched

"Harry what's wrong?" tom asked from beside him.

"Nothing just had a funny feeling is all?"

"Um…. your safe with me love go back to sleep."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Harry sighed as he settled back down "tom?"

"Um?"

"Tomorrow can I see selenea?"

"We'll see how your feeling she was told you went to a relaxation spy for a few days so we could get to know each other."

"Clever, night."

"goodnight." tom kissed his hair like he used to and harry really relaxed and in minutes was asleep within seconds.

The image of the room faded til there was nothing and the two demons stood over him debating.

"If he sees his daughter in the vision he will get stronger for it."

"And if we don't let him he'll start questioning what's going on and we'll never get anything useful out of him."

"Maybe we can do both."

"What?"

"Let him catch a glimpse of her not enough to take strength from but enough that he doesn't question the vision world."

"Perfect."

-Line break-

I hope you all like it I have been stuck with where to go with this and I think I'm back on track let me know soon.

R&R

-outta-


	13. Chapter 13

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

Infinite Nosferatu

outtacontrol harry

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
